


River Cafe Nonsense

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get pregnant with Tendou's child. Especially if your name is Kagami Arata. Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Cafe Nonsense

Kagami wished that he’d never slept with Tendou. Sure, everything was great – at least until he found out that he was, as Tendou put it, “with child”, and to make things worse, Tendou’s baby. If there was anyone more anal about his child’s health than Tendou, Kagami wasn’t sure who it would be.

Hell, he wasn’t sure how Tendou had ever found out. Kagami himself had still been reeling from the idea that he was going to be a parent when Tendou had shown up on his doorstep, demanding to know what he was planning to do with the baby, and how he was planning to manage his health, and disapproving of everything in Kagami’s apartment. Heck, Kagami had only been knowingly pregnant about three weeks when Tendou announced that he was obviously incapable of bearing a child properly, and especially Tendou’s child, and so Kagami found himself taking up residence at Tendou’s place, in his spare bedroom, and Tendou had made hints about getting married before Kagami showed too much, because Kagami was not going to have a child out of wedlock. He wasn’t allowed to even look at anything that wasn’t on Tendou’s approved food list and wasn’t made by Tendou or one of the others in his household. The few times he managed, he got a Tendou-sized lecture with a lot of ‘grandma said’s and the threat of putting him on a toddler leash. Which might have been Hiyori’s idea.

Kagami asked his father about smuggling him out of the country before Tendou could notice, and his father had merely raised an eyebrow and told him to suck it up. The elder Kagami hadn’t said that directly, of course, but he had hinted that he thought that Kagami providing him a grandkid was a good thing. Kagami made a mental note to stay far, far away from his father until the baby was born, because he didn’t want to deal with his father’s sudden desire for a grandkid.

When he mentioned the whole thing to Misaki-san over soba, she’d laughed and told him he was doomed, and he’d better get used to it. He’d made a face at her and told her she was welcome to babysit the kid. At any time. She looked at him thoughtfully and asked him if he really thought that Tendou would allow that?

He had to concede that it wouldn’t. So he put up with admirers (because of course everybody wanted to see the young man that Tendou had gotten pregnant) and doctors and well-meaning sister-in-laws-to-be, and tried not to make faces behind Tendou’s back, and decided that being watched over by Tendou might even be survivable, once he got used to it all.


End file.
